The Wildcard
by LeDouche123
Summary: In a world where God's decide the fate of the world on a whim, one man will never let anyone decide his fate for him, But he is not a Hero nor will ever want to be the Hero, he can't save everyone because he's not strong nor he is weak, but one thing for sure He will "Kill all the Goblins!".
1. A Bad Roll

In this world, the fate of every soul are decided by the Gods with a roll of a dice.

As a new party of adventurers comprised of 4 people enters a cave filled with monsters, beyond the realm of mortals a sweet looking little girl is currently rolling the dice to decide their fate. She is the God [Fantasy].

 _*rattle, rattle, rattle*_ _*clack*_

[Fantasy] could sigh in disappointment.

It was a bad roll, and the fate of those adventurers has been decided... they will die here.

Not far from [Fantasy] she hears a laugh coming from someone an that someone is the God known as [Reality].

[Fantasy] could only grumble as another adventurer's quest journey must come to an end. It was cruel, but that is how things works, ' _and no one could change that_.', but before [Fantasy] could continue her sulking she saw something, it was a single piece, and [Reality] ceased his laughing when he too saw the piece.

The piece is an anomaly to the Gods, usually every piece's actions are decided with a roll of the dice, but this one... **It moved on it's own** , and none of the Gods could control it, no matter how much they tried, so they decided to leave it be besides it makes things more interesting, but to [Fantasy] she can only smile.

For that piece is salvation for the doomed adventurers.

\--

'How did it come to this?' is the thought of a redheaded newbie Magician.

'they came out of nowhere...' she thought, as she struggle to escape from the grasp of goblins while her teammates could only stare in shock of what is happening to her. "GET OFF ME!!" she screamed.

She then gasped in horror as she saw a goblin took a hold of her staff "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" she screamed in desperation, and started to pale when the Goblin starts to bend her staff.

 _*schlunk*_

"?!" everyone stopped moving when they saw an arrow struck the head of a Goblin that hold her staff.

"That's one" a deep male voice said.

 _*schlunk* *schlunk*_ two more goblins struck by arrows. "two, three." the voice counted.

Everyone glanced at where the voice came from and they saw a figure clad in leather armor with a Chainmail and a few metal plates here and there, armed with a small bow and a small buckler with torch tied to it and a sword sheathed on the left of his hips and a quiver filled with small arrows on his right, he also wore a strange looking helmet to complete the set, all in all he looks intimidating 'and dirty' the magician thought after seeing dry blood covered his armor.

A goblin snapped out of it's suprise and start dashing towards the figure then it leaped... only to be met by a small buckler and proceeded to be smashed into the cave wall, the figure then let the goblin fall to the ground then shoved the fire on his torch into it's mouth, it screamed loudly for a few moments then silence reign.

"That makes four" the figure said.

Suddenly a huge goblin starts running at the figure with a stone axe in it's hand,"a Hobgoblin..." the figure drop his bow and start rummaging a satchel and pulled out a bottle.

'wait, a bottle?' the magician thought.

the figure then tossed the bottle to the huge goblin _*crash*_... and now black and thick liquid covers the huge goblin's entire body, the figure then ripped his torch from the buckler and threw it on the huge goblin.

Fire, is all everyone can see "gasoline..." the magician said wide eyed. She now knew what the liquid was and remembered how expensive it was for such a simple effect.

The huge goblin screamed and thrash around for a few moments untill it falls flat on the ground, everyone only stared shockingly at the corpse, then the figured leaped out of the fire with a small sword in his right hand and a stone axe in his left "five" the figure said while dashing towards us, he threw his sword towards a goblin and managed to land the sword in the goblin's head and start swinging his axe around the group of goblins while the rookie adventurers could only watch in amazement at how brutal and effecient the figure's display of dispatching (read:killing) goblins, untill no more goblins are left.

"that makes fifteen" the figure said.

while the rookie adventurers is still in shock they saw a gleam of unmistakeable silver on his neck.

'A silver rank?!' the rookie adventurers thought collectively.

The figure then gaze upon the rookie adventurers "A Warrior." the figure said while looking at the brown haired and golden eyed young man.

"A Priestess." he said while looking at blonde haired and Blue eyed girl.

"A Fighter?" he said while looking at the raven haired and purple eyed girl.

"And a Magician?" he said while looking at the red haired and green eyed girl on the floor.

The figure then direct his guess towards the tags on their necks. "Porcelain, Rookie adventurers that she mentioned." he said.

' _She?!' then they remember the receptionist "if you wait a little longer another adventurer will come and join you on your quest" the receptionist said._

'the adventurer she metioned is him?!' they all thought.

"you're all lucky none of the goblins managed to stab any of you." the figure said while crouching near a dead goblin and picking up it's dagger.

the figure then shows them the dagger, it was coated with thick and grimmy liquid " it's poison." he said.

'P-poison?!' the rookies thought. "Made from piss and feces and other poisonous herbs." he added.

'P-piss and feces?!' they went green on the thought.

"your group have a decent line up." he said. The rookie adventurers felt a little proud at the comment.

"but you lack experience." he remarked. They cringe when he said that.

"ill-equipped." he added while looking at their gears. They cringe harder at the comment.

"and if my guess are correct you didn't have a single potion or antidote with you." he added a final blow.

Now they could only look at the ground in shame at what he said.

then priestess snapped out of her funk "A-ano... who are you?" the Priestess said.

The figure then gaze upon her and said "Goblin Slayer."

\--

 **LeDouche here, Just trying out something new cause i'm bored(might continue this for 4 chapters) but if you like it, i might continue this story. Tho i'm gonna need a Beta since i'm not really good at english(not my native language).**

 **And with that i'm off, toodles!**


	2. Harsh Reality

"Goblin Slayer."

they have heard of Dragon Slayer and Demon Slayer, but they've never heard of Goblin Slayer. If they haven't saw firsthand how he kills goblins with ease, they will laugh at the name, and possibly mock him for such a ridiculous name.

Then they saw him turn his back on them and start walking away, "WAIT!" Warrior shouted. "where are you going?" he asked.

Goblin Slayer stopped, then gaze at him "i will kill the goblins." he said

"that's what i came here for." he added while continue walking.

"we'll come with you!" the Fighter said.

"if you want to come then come, if you don't want to come then return to the guild." Goblin Slayer said while walking farther from the rookie adventurer.

The party of rookies nods to each other and start to follow him towards where the goblin ambush came from.

Goblin Slayer stopped walking "what are your abilities?" he ask.

the rookies then look to each other before Warrior steps forward and brandish his sword " i can fight with a sword." he said.

Goblin Slayer turned around and looks at his sword "that is a Longsword, it's practically useless in this cave." he stated. Warrior could only look at his sword in Shame after knowing how stupid it was to bring a Longsword in a confined space.

Goblin Slayer then gave him the Stone Axe in his hand "use this instead, it won't chip and it won't easily break after a few use." he said nefore picking up a makeshift Spear from a dead goblin hand and retrieved his sword from a dead goblin head.

Goblin Slayer then look at the Fighter "and you?" he asked.

"i-i specialize in hand to hand combat." Fighter answered.

"grab two dagger from the goblin corpses and hold it in reverse grip, you can punch and stab goblins that way." Goblin Slayer stated. Fighter followed his order and took the daggers. He then hunch down and started mutilating a goblins corpse.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Rookies asked.

"Masking your smell." he stated.

"w-what do you mean?" Magician asked.

"Goblins have excellent sense of smell, especially towards female and elf." he stated while looking at them. They could only pale at the thought.

{a few minutes later}

Now the Bloodied Rookies stare at Goblin Slayer with lifeless eyes.

"what about you two?" he asked towards Priestess and Magician.

"i-i can use minor Healing and Holy Light" priestess said.

"i can use Fire Arrow and minor Fire Enhance." Magician said.

"how many can you use?" he asked again.

"three." they both answered.

"hm, more than i expected." he said. "did you see the totem at the cave entrance?" he asked.

"yes we did." Fighter replied.

"It means there's a Goblin Shaman here, possibly their leader." he said.

"g-goblin Shaman?" Priestess asked.

"you don't know?" Goblin Slayer asked towards the rookies and received head shaking towards the inquiry.

"Goblin Shaman is a goblin that can use magic and much better at it than your Magician." he said to them.

Magician felt offended at the remark that her magical ability is lower than a mere goblin, but then she remembered that Goblin Slayer is a Silver Ranked adventurer compared to her Porcelain and wisely decided to listen to him.

'i mean what else can i do? i almost got killed by a mere goblin.' Magician thought.

then the Rookies saw Goblin Slayer threw his torch to a nearby wall, and found out that it's not a wall but another tunnel.

"this is how they ambushed you, you're too focused on one road and didn't bother to check for traps or concealed places." Goblin Slayer stated. The Rookies could only cringe at the remark.

Then suddenly they hear many screeching noises.

"Their Forces never came back. Now, the remaining Goblins are coming towards us." Goblin Slayer stated.

"you." he point his finger at the priestess "use Holy Light on my order." he ordered.

"and you." he points at Magician "use fire arrow after the Priestess chant Holy Light." he ordered.

"while you two." he points towards Warrior and Fighter. "follow me and kill any Goblins you see." he ordered.

The Rookies nodded at his order.

"here they come." Goblin Slayer said.

"thirty, twenty five, fifteen. use Holy Light now!" he ordered. "Everyone, close your eyes!" he ordered towards the rest.

"yes sir!" Priestess answered.

 _"O Earth Mother, abounding in Mercy, grant your sacred light to we who are lost in the darkness..."_ Priestess chanted.

"HOLY LIGHT!" she shouted.

A great white light envelop the dark cave and blinded the goblins.

"Magician!" Goblin Slayer ordered.

"understood!" she replied. _"Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius!"_ she chanted and an Arrow of Flame emerges and struck down a goblin.

"Now!" Goblin Slayer ordered and start dashing towards the blinded Goblins followed by Warrior and Fighter.

"five, seven, eight, one dead and one Shaman." Goblin Slayer counted, and noted the Shaman in the backrow further away from the rest of it's kin.

The Shaman not as badly blinded by the Holy Light compared to it's kin started to Chant and electricity starts to dance around it' staff.

Goblin Slayer saw this and threw his spear towards the Shaman.

 _*sclunk*_ it lodges itself into the Shaman chest.

He then continue dashing towards the goblins and took out his smallsword, and stabbed a goblin in fron of him in the throat. He then saw Warrior landed his Stone axe into the head of a goblin while Fighter punched a goblin on it's face.

"good." he said.

{a few moments later}

it was over within seconds, it's a massacre plain and simple.

"that makes twenty fife." Goblin Slayer said. While walking towards the Goblin Shaman corpse.

The rookies then saw the corpse suddenly moves and screech towards Goblin Slayer, "WATCH OUT!" they shouted.

BAM* Goblin Slayer punched the Shaman to the ground. "Still alive i see." he said, "allow me to fix that." he said again before smashing the edge of his shield into the Shaman's head.

The rookies could only gape at his reflex speed.

"The higher levels are usually harder to kill." Goblin Slayer said.

"Let's go deeper." he said while walking deeper to where the goblins came from.

after walking for a few meters, their noses are attacked by a putrid smell.

"W-what is this smell?!" Priestes asked.

"H-how disgusting!" Magician said.

Warrior and Fighter could only. nod their heads at Magician's statement. they try to cover their noses to block out the smell to no avail.

Then they saw it, within a lair a bunch of woman laid on the floor naked and covered with thick liquids.

The rookies widen their eyes in horror at the display.

"this is what Goblins did to all their female captive." Goblin Slayer said.

The rookies then turn their gaze towards Goblin Slayer.

"The Goblins lack of female means their species could extinct anytime, that is why they kidnaps woman from villages, for reproduction, and those who dies will either be entertaintment to them or chopped off to become food." he added.

The rookies could gasp in horror at what he said.

"look." Goblin Slayer said while pointing at a Throne made of bones, then he kicked it down and revealed a small hidden door behind it.

"Typical Goblin tricks." he said. Then he kicks the door open.

That's when the rookies saw it, Goblin childrens huddled together.

Goblin Slayer then enters the room.

"Y-you're going to kill them?" Fighter asked.

"yes." Goblin Slayer replied.

Shocked by his answer Warrior asked "B-but why?!"

"simple, we destroyed their nest and killed all of their kin, besides they hold grudges for life. If i let them live they will grow smarter and stronger and they will come to take their revenge on me or any other humans." Goblin Slayer said.

"as it stands there's not a single reason to let them live." he added.

"E-even if there's a Good Goblin?" Priestess asked Shakily.

"a Good Goblin?" Goblin Slayer asked. He then chuckle at the thought.

"there might be some if you look hard enough..." he said.

"But to me.. The only Good Goblin is the ones who never came out of their stinking holes." he added then raised his sword and plunge it towards the younglings.

The scream of the younglings could be heard by everyone. Saddened by this priestess could only cry while fighter try to console her, Warrior could only stare in shock at the brutality of life, and Magician could only stare at her feet.

The scream ceased to exist and Goblin Slayer came out of the room "That makes thirty two."

{A few Hours Later}

"Welcome back, Goblin Slayer!" A girl with gold hair and golden eyes. She is the receptionist of the guild or as everyone like to call her [Guild Girl].

"i'm back" he replied.

Guild Girl then saw the group of depressed looking rookie adventurers on a nearby table "i see you manage to catch up with the new adventurers!" she asked.

"yes." he replied.

"Good, can you write the report then?" she asked.

"yes." reply.

"i see, may i ask how they perform on the quest?" guild girl asked while looking at the rookie adventurers.

"admirably well." he replied.

"that's good then." she said.

Then she saw the rookie adventurer party got up from their table and start walking towards Goblin Slayer.

"A-ano Goblin Slayer-san." the Priestess asked.

Goblin Slayer turned around to face her.

"yes?" he asked.

"i-if you don't mind may we accompany you on your quest to slay Goblins?" the Priestess asked shyly.

Goblin Slayer then looks at them for a few moment and ask "Are you all certain of your decision? after what you see?".

Then all four of them nodded their head in confirmation. While Guild Girl could only smile at the sight.

"Very Well."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **You gotta love a character who went full Anakin on dem younglings, gotta say this is a productive way to spend your time around rather than being bored out of your mind with nothing to do.**

 **anyways what's you thought on this chapter? is it bad? or is it good? be sure to leave a review.**

 **And with that i'm off, Toodles!**


	3. Hero of the Frontier

"Watch your steps." Goblin Slayer said while pointing a tripwire.

He receives Nods from Warrior, Fighter, Mage, Priestess, and another party of adventurers consists of a redheaded Noble Knight, a Brown haired Rhea Ranger, a Blond haired Elf magician, and a Raven Haired Monk all of them are experienced Steel rank female adventurers.

{Minor Flashback}

At first Goblin Slayer took a goblin slaying quest with the rookie party, but when they arrived at the village who submitted the goblin slaying quest, they found another party of adventurers preparing to go and save a victim of kidnapping done by the goblins. And then their leader approach the party, and the Noble Knight ask warrior if they are here to complete a goblin slaying quest.

"yes, we're here to complete that quest." Warrior answered.

The Noble Knight sizing up warrior and the rest of the party and say "Porcelain adventurers, with a decent equipments albeit a little bit dirty."

Fighter, Magician, and Priestess stammered at the comment, remembering that for the last month they've been bathed with Goblin Bloods everytime they go on a gobling slaying quest.

The she gaze on Goblin Slayer and say "Such a dirty armour. Are you an Adventurer?"

"Yes." Goblin Slayer replied.

"you don't look anything like an adventurer." She jabbed.

"is that so?" Goblin Slayer ask.

"yes, what kind of adventurer would wear such a dirty armour?." she replied.

"i see." Goblin Slayer replied. Then he starts to walk away from the adventurers and approaches an elderly figure who beckons them to get closer.

"Are you the village chief?" Goblin Slayer ask.

"yes. i am." The old man reply.

"where are the Goblins?" Goblin Slayer ask again.

"in an Old Elven Fortress to the north from here." the old man reply again.

"i see, we will depart immediately." Goblin Slayer said, and start walking North.

"well that's that, off we go to another Goblin Slaying adventure." Warrior said.

"i wonder what kind of trick will he pull to complete the quest?" Magician mused.

"Hopefully, he didn't blow up the fortress like he did with the cave." Fighter said.

"A-ano it was a pleasure to meet you." Priestess said to the steel ranked adventurers party and the Rookies starts walking to catch up with Goblin Slayer.

"i'm glad that among other adventurers it was him who accepted our quest." the Village Chief said.

Noble Knight, Rhea Ranger, Elf Magician and Female Monk looks upon the elder questioningly, Rhea Ranger then ask "What do you mean by that."

The Village Chief then Looks towards her and say "Usually it's inexperienced adventurers who took this kind of quest, some survive while others did not. And considering the payment upon completing this quest is so low no experienced adventurers will want to take this quest, especially when the risk is quite high if the mission goes wrong. But not him, he will always take this kind of quest and finishes it without fail."

"It sounds like you know him very well." Elf Magician remarks.

"Know him? no i do not know him, but i've heard of his exploits." Villahe Chief said.

"Exploits?" Noble Knight ask.

"You don't know?" Village chief ask back.

The four adventurers shakes their heads at the question.

"i see, from i've heard there's a man clad in leather armour combined with chainmail and a few metal plates here and there along with a weird looking helmet who always took a goblin quest no matter how cheap the payment is and completes them without fail, he is the Silver ranked adventurer, Goblin Slayer." The village Chief said.

"Silver ranked?!" The four adventurers asked incredulously.

"yes, he's also known as..." Village chief said.

"The Hero of the Frontier." he added.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 ** _Dun-Dun-Dunn_**

 **life has been hectic lately and kinda hard to try to make a regular update ( _lack of free time)_ but i'll try my best (or in the word of my favourite character in Fire Emblem Heroes _"i'll give it my all."_ ) and those who agrees to be my BETA could you hit me up in the PM? (i know Jackshit about how Beta reader works or how the apps works at all.)**

 **I know the Chapter is short but i'll try to lengthen it a bit in the next chapter.**

 **And with that i'm off, Toodles!**


End file.
